


Sick Day

by orphan_account



Series: Angie [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Little!Alex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angelica Hamilton is home sick with the fluAlexander Hamilton is home sick with a coldwhat could happen?





	

Looking at it logically, there was no reason that Alexander Hamilton should have been kept home from work today, he just had a slightly sore throat and an ongoing staccato cough. 

Or the average person would think so at least. 

To his wife, Eliza, she recognized that him not being able to hide the fact that he was sick was proof enough for him to stay home. 

Naturally this decree was met with no small amount of rebellion but when she brought his boss into it-

Well, let's just say if Washington saw Hamilton today he would be banned from work until Hamilton was so completely better he no longer even had a sniffle. It wasn't as if it was an issue-he was a week ahead at work and nothing could keep him from working at home, so with a heavy heart he saw Eliza off to drop the youngest kids off at pre-school/daycare before she went to work and trudged back inside to get a start on his latest proposal for work. It had to be perfect, nothing Jefferson could rip apart easily.....

It was no wonder in how chaotic the morning had been that he had not heard Eliza mention that Angie had the flu and would be staying home too. She was banned on pain of suspension from going to school until she was better- last time she was sick she refused to stay home and got everyone in her classes sick as well. It was a small epidemic that thankfully happened two days before a long weekend so not much harm was done but the school administration still was angry and remembered the incident. 

Alexander was typing furiously on his laptop in the empty living room, it was comfortable and quiet in here and so soft too. It doesn't hit him until his stomach gurgles so loudly that it startled him that he wasn't feeling 100%.

He wasn't feeling very big today. But he was alone. Everyone was far away and busy-he couldn't even call someone. It would make them mad he interrupted, and he would be fine on his own right? He could be big if he wanted right?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Angie was miserable. She had used up the entire tissue box that was in the room she shared with Philip, and was straight up contemplating reusing the drier used tissues instead of going downstairs for a new box until she also realized she was out of snacks. As this was an utter travesty she wrapped a blanket around her and blearily made her way downstairs.

It was only on her way past the living room that she heard the sniffles. Her dad was home sick too, right. She should check on him to make sure he isn't dead she guessed. 

She walked in and did a double take, the laptop was abandoned several feet away from her dad and he was....crying? 

"Hey, what's wrong?" She said in a soft tone of voice as she moved closer to him, trying not to startle him. 

He looked up startled anyway. Did he forget she was home? Was he taking care of himself today? 

"Are you ok?" She tried again once he didn't answer. This time he nodded. With how eloquent he usually was it was weird she keeps getting nearly silent or one sided conversation with him these days. Maybe something bigger was going on....

That didn't matter right now though, he needed someone to be there for him and she would do that.

"Do you want a hug?" She tried and he opened his arms silently in conformation that yes he did want one and probably very badly.

When she freed her hands enough from the giant blanket she had wrapped herself in she went and hugged him tightly. He held onto her tightly too like she was the only thing keeping him from crying again. 

After some time had passed and there were several sneezes between them, Angie pulled away. "I came down for tissues and some food. Do you maybe want to go to the kitchen with me and eat something?" 

He took her hand and followed her lead to the next room where he sat at the breakfast nook and watched her while she made some soup on the stove while telling him all about a fantasy story she was writing. 

"And then Maliz and Stephen find their way into Montana and decide that it was a remote enough place to settle down...." she was saying, keeping an eye on the time while digging in the cabinets for some crackers to eat with the soup.  
Saltine goldfish, perfect.  
Without asking him if he wanted food, he would stop her if he didn't obviously, she opened the bag of goldfish and put a handful in front of him to snack on while waiting for the soup. 

He looked at them like they were something completely out of context, like he was trying to think of a good way to not look stupid while asking either what it was or directions on what to do. 

"Are you hungry?" She asked in a soft tone of voice, not wanting to really call out how strange he was acting, at least from her perspective.

When he nodded she decided to try something, maybe he would react better to stuff she tried for Billy when he was younger?

And so she spread out the goldfish on the table and started a new story. 

"So once there were a group of fish, all fish friends...."  
and she proceeded to tell him a very weird horror story in which the goldfish have adventures but keep getting eaten by one monster or the other. The monster Angie played was named Curly and the monster she had Alex play was called Red. 

And every time the intrepid group of friends got near the cave Red supposedly lived in Angie would tell Alex to eat the crackers that represents the ones who got too close. 

Soon the soup was done and she was able to embellish the story by having the fish drown in bowls of chicken flavored liquid and have their soggy corpses eaten by the monsters along with the liquid. 

Later both of them would look back into this experience and wonder why the younger Hamiltons were not more messed up than they were. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Wrapping her dad in the blanket she came down stairs in, Angie was quite aware that he was watching in confusion as she cleared off the entire coffee table, moving his laptop and empty cups elsewhere. 

She kept smiling at him in between moving things, to make sure he knew her silence was nothing but her focused on the task she made herself. 

When she moved the table off to the side and started taking the cushions off the other chairs in the room her task was obvious, a large soft nest in the middle of the living room. She grabbed blankets from all across the downstairs and made it perfect, knowing that when the little ones saw it they wouldn't let anyone take it apart at least until bedtime, and the entire family had to fit in it until then. After all tonight was family time. Mom always made sure to save a night for the family to just relax together at home, and it was tonight.  
And for the first time in a while her dad would be joining the family for it. 

 

When Angie gently pulled Alex into the fort, he was faced with things he didn't expect- namely snacks tucked in between some of the blankets, and the remote.  
She was letting him pick what they watched. This was a lot of pressure...

"Me and you probably have a lot in common in what we like in movies, I trust your judgement," she said smiling at him. 

He nodded and turned on the Tv.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eliza didn't expect to see Alex when she came home. 

Alex was there though, albeit with sleepy eyes and curled up in a blanket that didn't look like it came from anywhere he would have been around the house. Alexander didn't go in the kids rooms unless he had to wake them up, Alex tried to avoid the children's things as well to not mix this with his adult life. 

Yet here he was, holding a sleeping Angie's hand while curled up in a blanket that Eliza identified as coming from Angie and Philips room. Angie was covered in a throw that used to be on the couch but was now obviously in the pillow nest that took over the room. 

The little kids shrieked with joy and went to jump in, sitting on the floor in a great big nest would be fun! They went to go snuggle up with their dad and big sister to the tunes of Scooby Doo playing on the Tv. 

Eliza couldn't help but notice that the other kids, the older ones were in the kitchen making trays they could eat dinner on while in the fort. 

As she and the rest of her children climbed into the structural abomination that was the pillow nest, Eliza checked Angie's temperature. Her fever was down, maybe she could go back to school tomorrow. 

Alex wasn't coughing anymore either. God only knows how that happened, Eliza knew he probably wouldn't eat any of the soup on his own. 

How did all of this happen anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> She still doesn't know but she's getting suspicious.


End file.
